Tomcity
by Radioactivebaby
Summary: I thought it was about time to get some Tomcity love happening. After seeing Laurel and Oliver on their first public appearance since there reunion. A mutual friendship develops as both Tommy and Felicity realize who they have really been looking for has been right under their nose. Rubbish with summaries but Newbie right here! (: Could go up to an M (:
1. Chapter 1

**I've been seeing a few people go round the Tomcity friendship which I love so hopefully you guys will enjoy this. Please review as I am new and would love to know what you guys all think!**

It was 16:55, only five more minutes till Felicity could go home and escape her nightmare of a day, it all started off after snoozing her alarm one to many times causing the alarm just to stop, she had yet another late night in "the lair" helping out Oliver track down the latest person on his list, the fact that Oliver didn't have an early mornings made it easy for him to carry out his nightly duties which was something he seemed to forget although she always wanted to help. Once she had arrived at work she came in to a complete server failure and it being half way through summer half the staff were on vacation leaving Felicity to deal with everything as the apprentices had no idea. Despite being under pressure from her boss she was also being chased by Diggle and Oliver later that day for information they wanted from a memory stick. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat back in her chair recapping what she had done, all she had to do now was drop off the memory stick back to Oliver before having an evening to herself, 16:57 _'Only 3 minutes, whats happened in the world of Celebrities today'_ she thought to herself checking the newspapers and magazines online "_Oliver Queen Off The Market Again", "Oliver Queen rekindles old Romance", "Playboy seen on play date with old flame"._

After having enough of what kept flashing up on her screen, she quickly turned it off grabbing her bag, she didn't want to face up to the emotions that were running through her, of course she knew Oliver was a definite No no for her but still she thought if he remained single one day he would look at her like he looks at Laurel, she shook the thoughts from her head, she was meant to be going to the Mansion to deliver the memory stick but decided against seeing him, she immediately made her way to her car and drove down to "The Lair". Knowing it was safe as there were no cars and there wasn't Olivers Bike to be seen she entered in the code racing down the stairs. She placed the memory stick upon her desk where both Oliver and Diggle could see it before she walked by, she whipped out her phone sending a quick text to Oliver, she didn't want to see him tonight, No. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she couldn't without voicing some sort of opinion on his new relationship. Her mind turned to what Diggle might think, she knew he would disapprove one way or another, how could he focus on his mission on being The Hood whilst being with her, It wasn't exactly where he could book time off every now and then to spend time with her. "Right come on Felicity... Man up!" she frowned to herself, she knew it wouldn't happen so why was she getting herself down, quickly writing a text out "Hi, Can't drop of memory stick at yours, not feeling to good! Migraine. Dam computers! It's at The Lair, hope you got what you wanted from it. F x" she pressed send before walking back up the steps, deciding to see if any one was at the bar at Verdant to get a bottle of wine instead of hitting the store on the way back, she slipped through the side entrance Oliver used when he needed to make his playboy appearances, she popped her head round the corner seeing a familiar male sitting on one of the stools with his head resting on his arm which was propped up by the bar.

"Umm Tommy?" Felicity called out, getting no response she stepped closer before trying again "Tommy? Is that you?" she asked once more walking over, Tommy turned his head and gave the briefest of smiles "Mhmm Ms Smoak... Smoaky Smoak! What can I do you for on this fantastic day?" he asked with a slight slur to his voice, it was clear he had a few drinks as she knew the reason for it, the reason why she wanted to take home a couple of bottles of wine and hide herself away in front of her Doctor Who boxset for the evening to take her mind off things. "Tommy do you think you've had enough to drink? That Whisky bottle is going down since last night when I came in?!" she smiled slightly as she sat herself down next to him placing her bag on the bar.

"Nonsense.. Not when we have such happy news to celebrate, you heard the news right plastered all over Starling City News?" he paused just to take another sip of his drink before continuing "I knew that as soon as I let her go she would go running to him and I knew he wouldn't be able to resist... What has... What has he got that I don't huh? Were pretty much the same other than I'm not a Queen!" he frowned before looking to Felicity, he knew she thought the same about Laurel, ever since Tommy had found out about Oliver being "The Hood" Felicity had helped them still be on talking terms whether it was friendly or not they had got to know each other some evening after hours she would pop in for a drink before heading home. Rising to his feet he grabbed another glass sliding it across the bar to Felicity before grabbing another bottle from the shelf "Oh really Tommy I need to head back and you need to get some rest before this place opens tonight..." she insisted crossing her leg over the other one "Nope not taking no for an answer Smoak... Na huh not tonight! I'l do a deal... You keep me company and I'l keep you company and out of trouble! I know what you must be like a home... A right party animal with your Pinot Grigio or what ever nonsense you drink.. Come on Fliss! Please just for Tommy?" he tilted his head giving the puppy dog eyes, _'Dam he's cute when he does that' _she thought to herself, tonight she didn't need much persuasion "Fine ok... Few drinks here then somewhere else as I am really not dressed for this place!" she stated taking the bottle from his hands pouring some of the liquid into both the glasses

Tommy smirked as he eyes roamed over her body with a small smirk, part of him was desperate to know what was underneath her smart composure "Well just let your hair down, pop undone a few buttons and your half way there but I will take you up on your offer for another bar, guaranteed the hottest couple out right now are going to make an appearance!" he rolled his eyes downing the glass she had just poured "Keep up Smoaky!" he teased nudging her keeping his eyes on her to spy her reaction "Enough with the Smoaky all right..."she mumbled taking some of his advice by removing the elastic that was keeping her hair up in place, she ran her fingers through it to ease out some of the tension before removing her glasses, watching her Tommy's jaw dropped _'Wow, since when did she get so pretty' _he thought to himself _'No snap out Tommy she is your friend, nothing else.. Always been there don't ruin it now' _Tommy shook his head watching her down the glass "You know what Smoak... I think we should take a few bottles and head to mine or yours and spend a night in with take away... I'm not up for public appearances!" he explained walking back to the other side of the bar again, he chose a whisky bottle and a couple of bottles of the Red Wine he grew to know she liked before walking back round "Ready?!" he asked with a smile

"Sure thing... Mine's closer let's go!" Felicity smiled slightly , she wasn't sure it was too much of a good idea considering she had work the following day, she glanced at her phone as she went to get her bag, _'No reply from Oliver... Not even too check I'm ok.' _a sigh escaped her lips turning her phone off "Come on trouble... Lets get going" she laughed slightly linking her arm with the one Tommy held out "I know your blind without the glasses but I'm a good citizen ready to help!" he teased cheekily with a smirk as he whispered in her ear, heading out of Verdant Oliver had just pulled up round the corner, he heard the random chattering and laughs that came from down the road, pulling his helmet off he saw Tommy and Felicity walking out together, an eyebrow raised as he muttered to himself "So much for a migraine..." he shook his head heading in.

**Pleaaaaase let me know if this is any good guys, I love both characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on this one, I'm glad to see there is some Tomcity love out there! Obviously I want the friendship of Oliver and Felicity to remain but there may be a few wobbles along the way! **

**As always please review, that way I know if I'm heading in the right direction (: Much Love! K x**

It was a short walk from Verdant to Felicity's apartment, most of it was spent with Felicity talking to Tommy about her day, her worth ethic was something to be admired, he didn't know how she managed to do all what she did in a day plus adding on her extra curricular activities which he was less than keen about with Oliver. Tommy didn't understand how he could of even allowed Felicity into his "gang" or what ever he liked to cause it, not only would it endanger her it completely swamped her with work. Of course he never mentioned this to Felicity as he couldn't bare the look of disapproval she had given him once before after he bought it up, the look of hurt stayed even more in his memory after he expressed his criticism over Oliver 's antics and what a fool he was, he clearly overstepped the mark then. Felicity always saw the best in everyone, but she must of had to dig pretty deep to see Oliver's goods.

Arriving at Felicity's she immediately apologized before allowing Tommy to walk through the door "Right ok, It's so not gonna be your thing or what your expecting... Probably a little cluttered for you but then again you have a massive house and my place is only tiny!" she smiled nervously before pushing the door back "Felicity calm down!" he laughed, she toed off her heels as she walked in immediately shrinking at least three inches which made him smirk "So my Smoak is a shortie..." he teased copying her as he took off his shoes before closing the door behind him "Yeah I'm so not blessed with long legs or looks for even that matter..." she rolled her eyes before shaking her head, before Tommy had the chance to disagree with her she spoke again "Ok ... I'm gonna go change, glasses on on the shelf in the kitchen just through there and the menu's will be on the fridge under neath my Doctor Who magnet! Make yourself at home!" she smiled brightly before bouncing off to her room. Tommy stood in the same position as his brain digested all the information she had just given him in what seemed like one breath, regaining his thoughts he carried the bottles he bought from the club through to the kitchen, his eyes scanned the bright red tiled kitchen for where she mentioned the glasses were. Deciding upon wine first of all he took the two wine glasses and placed them to one side with the bottle of Rose' he bought before placing the others in her fridge. Soon closing the fridge door he noticed her TARDIS shaped magnet which was holding down a couple of take away menu's _'Typical Felicity!' _he thought, certainly a unique and special lady. Walking through to the living room he placed everything down on the table as he curiously looked around. Her placed was filled with family photo's and shelves with various books on and plenty of dvd's, she could so give blockbuster a run for their money "Everything ok?" Felicity asked walking back through now more casually dressed in a pair of her boyfriend style jeans and white t shirt, her hair was now flowing down her shoulders elegantly and her glasses still gone from her face

"Yeah I'm good..." Tommy smiled as soon as she got his attention, he had never seen her so casual before, he had only seen her in what he called Secretary mode or night out and the only couple of occasions that was not for her own benefit but for Oliver's which irritated him "Looking good Smoak... Found the menu's and loving the magnet... In fact you have quite a few!" he chuckled sitting himself down on the sofa waiting for her to join him "Yeah there bits I've either bought in the quirky little shops or been given as gifts. People know me so well!" she chuckled picking up the menu's, her eyes narrowed as she thought about which one she preferred "Uh oh thinky face... Dangerous!" Tommy joked as his eyes never teared away from her "Pizza or Chinese?" was her simply response holding the menu's up as she sat beside him "Chinese! I'l have what your having..." Tommy nodded as he leant over to pick up the bottle "I'l order... And make mine a large one!" Felicity winked as she started dialing the number to order "Mhmmm like the large ones? Good to know..." Tommy smirked raising an eyebrow looking up to her to see her reaction "Shut up!" she mouthed as someone the other end answered the phone, she couldn't help but smile though.

Pouring two gasses out for them both, Tommy soon relaxed back on the comfortable sofa admiring his surroundings, he had never been in a place which seemed so homely, his placed he had when he was back home with his father was way to big for just the two of them, well for any of them if he had to admit it. It was only when he moved out into a City flat where he had the occasional photo up Felicity's place felt lived in, like someone belonged. His eyes soon diverted to the blonde who was smiling as she spoke, she seemed so natural here, not having to put on any front for anyone, not work, not Oliver and not even him. Watching her walk back over she hung up the phone placing it on the table "Be about half hour... This for me?" Felicity grinned spying the glass of wine on the table, she picked it up taking a large sip from it as she sat back "Ahhh... So needed this like all day!" she sighed closing her eyes for a moment before re opening them "So come on ... Apart from the obvious, how has your day been?" she asked turning her attention to him, allowing him to speak Felicity was the attentive host in her own home laughing at a few comments he was making about some of the women who he came across at the club the night before, Tommy was a great looking guy and she could so see why women would hit on him "So she actually groped you?! Oh my god, some people have like no morals I mean I couldn't imagine doing that in public... Just screams out tramp!" she laughed taking a sip of her drink as she turned to face him properly sitting on her side "But you like groping in general!" he teased knowing full well it would lead on to one of her nervous rambles, even though it was cruel to make her feel nervous it always spread a smile on his face and Felicity knew full well it did, fortunately for her though it was saved by the bell "Oooh Food!" she jumped up quickly, she finished up her glass as she walked over "Na huh... I'l get this, get us both a refill! No arguing either!" he pointed to her as he raced passed her to the door.  
Stopping Felicity placed her hands on her hips as he answered the door, she turned on her heels to pour out two more glasses.

An hour later when all traces of Chinese food were gone they we now through their second bottle of wine with the bottle of Jack Daniels on the table, "Felicity your worse than me... Stop eyeing up the bottle! You haven't finished that one yet!" he laughed, tilting his head as he watched her "You know I have never seen this side of you, a relaxed, chilled out and happier Felicity! I like it!" Tommy smiled as his arm rested over the back of the sofa now sitting slightly closer to her "Well I guess I have learnt how to let things go over my head and to be fair I don't get much me time so your lucky! I pulled a sicky to be here with you tonight so be thankful!" she prodded his chest as she spoke noticing the shift in distance between them "I am thankful for that Fliss I really am... Maybe your boss should give you time off of an evening so you can let your hair down!" Felicity looked up to him shaking her head before looking down remembering her god dam awful day "God sorry... We shouldn't speak about it ... Him I mean or her for that matter, we shouldn't speak about none of it! Buuuut how about a game? A drinking game so I know I an whip your ass Miss Smoak!" Tommy sat himself up before walking through to the kitchen, Felicity raised an eyebrow pulling her legs up to her chest smiling as he tried to divert both their attention once more "Tommy?! Tommy what you doing?" she called out waiting for him to come back wondering what he was up too, when he did he had the bottle of vodka and sours shots under one arm with some short glasses "Ta Daaaah! Now... I know a few drinking games but usually there are more than two people but I know one we can do, it works like this One player holds the cards and the other player guesses red or black. If the guesser is correct then the person holding the cards drink, if the guesser is wrong then they drink... You got cards?" he asked looking to Felicity who was going over what he said in her head "Uhhh yeah it's all probability though right you do know this..?" she laughed slightly as she got up to fetch the deck from her drawer "No formula Fliss... Just guess! Let your brain rest for once!" he smirked as she handed the cards to him, As Tommy shuffled the cards Felicity poured out some shots in the 6 glasses that were in front of them, half hour later and half way down a bottle of Sourz Tommy was laughing hysterically as a tipsy Felicity who was shaking her head "Nah huh... A joker is multi colored.. has gold in it too so you have to drink that one not me... !" she stated with a cheeky smile, she leant closer to whisper in his ear "There special!" Felicity nodded biting on her lower lip before she sat back "Go on you! You you you! Down it down it!" she chanted practically sitting on his lap "You trying to get me drunk Miss Smoak? Just so you can get your wicked way with me..." he winked as his arm slipped round her waist

"Oh Tommy... If I wanted my way with you I would of so done it by now..." she teased, with the alcohol in her system it seemed to give her a new lease of confidence, with that she trailed her finger down his chest keeping her eyes firmly on him, she knew she was teasing but it was fun something she had always wanted to try out on guys she found attractive, her finger made her way up his chest with Tommy's eyes following the movement not saying a word until she stopped at the top of his shirt which had a few buttons undone "You think?" he stuttered out quietly his eyes drawn back to her, Felicity nodded in reply "Uh huh! Now I think a deal breaker... If you guess the next one correct not only do I have to do a shot but you get to kiss me..." The words from her mouth left him speech less, he looked up to her with a smirk on his lips _'I like playful Felicity, I like her allot'  
_"Challenge accepted Smoak" he smirked feeling confident, he wondered if he guessed right whether she would back down on her preposition, but judging by the mood she was now in there was no chance of that, she shifted off his lap preparing a shot, Tommy shuffled closer as he raised his hand hovering over the deck of cards, Felicity turned to face him, her lips just a fraction away from hisear "Black or Red baby..." she whispered with her lips tracing over his ear and along his jaw line "Black..." he breathed out before he lifted it up showing the card to her without looking himself, with a smirk on her lips she leant in closer tilting her head so her lips were in line with his just inches away now '_I'm good... This is gonna be so good' Tommy thought over in his head._

"Ten of Hearts... Shame!" Felicity smirked pressing her fingers to his lips "Maybe next time!" she winked sitting her self back against the sofa leaving Tommy hanging.

**_Tease. _**

**Please review (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Glad to see there are some Tomcity fans out there (: Please review to let me know if I can do any improvements it would be much appreciated as this and New Beginnings are my first Fanfics so all help is greatly received!**

Following morning Felicity woke up slumped out on the sofa, her feet were resting on the coffee table with her arms hanging over the side of the sofa. Now if she didn't have a bad head last night she certainly did now, the day light coming through the window seemed to much for her eyes as she closed them with a from last came flooding back

_'What was I thinking? Trying to out drink a night club manager, oh lord and the drinking game! Dam you Vodka!'  
_she thought to herself, once again she attempted to open one eye which landed to her clock on the wall _08:27_ "8:27... Shit!"  
Felicity sat herself up quickly so she could get sorted but failed in rising to her feet as quick as she felt a weight on her lap holding her down, Tommy had fallen asleep on her, she smiled watching him peacefully sleeping and trying not to disturb she grabbed a cushion and wedged it so she could move without waking him.

Felicity was in and out of the shower within five minutes, she came running out the bathroom straight to her room in her dressing gown, Tommy had now woken from his slumber keeping an amused eye on her behavior as she ran out, he sat himself up straight with his eyes drifting round the living room seeing semi drunken bottles on the table, what soon grabbed his attention though was the loud bang coming from his favorite blonde's room  
"Uggh Stupid stupid stupid! Dam it!""  
Tommy laughed in reply as he kept his eyes on her bedroom door awaiting her to come out  
"Fliss? Everything ok in there?" he called out jumping up so he could make his way over to her room, their bodies almost collided as she flung open the door to reply to Tommy in person  
"Whooa whoa Smoaky breathe!" he chuckled placing both hands on the top of her arms looking to her  
"Now what's up?" he asked keeping eye contact with her to try and calm her down

"I have precisely twenty minutes to get sorted and to work all because I didn't hear my stupid alarm and it's all your fault!"  
she poked his chest as she replied, Tommy raised an eyebrow not knowing whether or not the blonde was being serious with him or not "Hey now come on, I wasn't forcing it down your neck, you seemed to do very well of your own accord!"  
he teased quickly catching her hand which poked him, he pulled it back from his chest keeping hold of it  
"Why don't you stay here? Oliver knows your ill anyways, just a quick phone call... You could spend the day with me?"  
he smiled linking their fingers as he stepped closer to her  
"You know you want too... Please?"  
A small sigh escaped her lips which were parted in a smile, she would definitely rather have a sofa day with a Doctor Who marathon with Tommy but she knew Monday morning she would have even more work pilled up  
"I so would but I can't, I have way to much on but any day this weekend I would be more than happy too!"

Tommy pouted looking down to her deciding for the puppy dog eyes which seemed to usually win her over  
"That hurts Fliss you know that... You choose your computers over me? Really hurts!" he shook his head covering his eyes  
putting on his best Oscar winning performance as he thought just to tease her  
The small smile that remained on her lips grew as she stepped closer once more closing the gap between them, she snaked her arms around his waist  
"Oh Tommy!" She purred as he turned away from her, knowing a way she could talk him round she smirked bringing one hand back round to rest on his chest playing with one of the buttons on his shirt, she raised on to her tip toes so she could graize her lips over the side of his neck which all ready made Tommy tense up and swallow a moan with was threatening to escape  
_'How does she do this to me so easily...'_

Tommy closerd his eyes totally unprepared by what she was doing, his arms quickly pulled her against him tightening the grip he had round her, what Felicity wanted.  
"I'll make a deal, How about lunch? and maybe I will make an appearance at verdant tonight...? You know to keep you company whilst playing barman!"  
Shifting his head slightly as the sensation of her warm breathe against his sensitive skin became to much  
_'She knows what to do to get what she wants from me... Time to up my game'  
_He thought bringing his attention back to the beautiful blonde minx in front of him, he leant his head down closer now fully facing her, she wasn't getting out of it too easily though, his fingers trailed along her back bringing them down her sides, hearing a sharp intake of breathe, he was getting the reaction he wanted  
"Lunch, a definite appearance at Verdant AND... That kiss you cruelly deprived me of last night..."

Tommy smirked shifting his body even closer so she was now pressed against his body, he dropped his head even more to rest against hers "What do you say Smoak?"  
he questioned, the atmosphere between them had changed from only a few minutes ago, Tommy wanted to spend more time with the blonde becoming more and more attracted to her, by the way she walked, smiled and spoke so enthusiastically about everything, she saw a deeper side to Tommy and not just the persona he puts on in the club and he was liking that so much about her  
_'She's just... Wow!'_  
Felicity still raised on her tip toes leant up so her lips were just a fraction away from his, her fingers quickly undid another button on his shirt so now her can could lay on his bare chest, all he had to do was close the deal and lean forward so he finally had the kiss he had wanted ever since she planted the idea in his mind, as soon as he plucked up courage Felicity smiled  
"Deal!"  
she stepped back with a playful smirk knowing full well what she was doing to him, although the effect Tommy had on her didn't go unrecognized, the blush that had crept up was still visible as she walked to the mirror to tye her hair back, she bit down on her lip knowing she would have to pull it out the bag tonight, she would go to Verdant but what would she wear.  
"I'll call you when I'm outside for lunch, I know what you and those computers are like... You can't tear yourself away once you've turned them on ..."  
He smirked slightly at the last bit he said, _'She can so do that to anyone' _ he leant himself against the door waiting for her as he adjusted his shirt doing up the buttons she had undone in the last few minutes, what he wouldn't do just to keep her here all day.

"Yeah please... Not that I would forget you as your unforgettable... Obviously but I get busy!" Felicity smiled, her hair now tied back and her glasses taking their normal position  
"Let's get moving then Ms Smoak, You have ten minutes and I know you wouldn't let me live it down if I was the reason to make you late... I know you!" he laughed slipping his shoes on  
"You certainly do and yeah blame relies solely on you... Corrupting me last night and forcing me to drink I dunno!" she teased with a playful laugh escaping as she opened the door.  
With a roll of his eyes they set off and with in five minutes they arrived at Queens, she gave him a quick hug not wanting to draw any more attention to them with all ready several eyes on them.  
"I will call you for lunch!" Tommy whispered for walking off back to his place to freshen up

Felicity sped her way up the stairs and into her office, she closed the door behind her wanting a few moments to go over the recent events but as she turned round she squealed "Oliver What the ... What can I help you with Mr Queen? A bit early for yourself?"  
she questioned all ready on edge around him, her cool composure melting away by the second.  
Oliver placed on his billionaire playboy smile that Felicity so desperately wanted to wipe of his smug face as she walked past him to her desk, she took a seat turning on her computer before she plucked the courage to look up to him  
"I was just checking to see if you were feeling better, I got your text last night and was a bit worried..." _-'Yeah so worried you forgot to call?'_

With a small nod she replied instantly back to him "Allot better thanks... Nothing like a Coffee, Advil and a early night couldn't cure... You find any thing on the memory stick I left?" she asked back quickly wanting to defer him from the lie she was trying to hold up  
"Very useful... I shall be paying Mr Lukaca a visit tonight, will you be around?"  
he asked curiously lifting the stapler from her desk as he played with it  
"Sure thing... Another one of the list!" Oliver simply nodded setting the office equipment down  
"Good... I will see you later then..." And with that Oliver had gone, he was surprised she didn't crack but he would soon find out the truth about his IT girl and friend.

**Another chapter will be up later today with the Lunch date, Verdant and yes THE KISS! **

**Please Review**

**Much Love  
Kate x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chapter for the day (: I'm taking the advice from one of my reviews and I'm gonna send Tomcity too Big Belly Burger and let Diggle cast his sneaky eye upon then which will lead to awkward conversations in "The lair" ;)**

Once Oliver had left Felicity got started with her work, she was happy to find not as many emails as she expected waiting for her, she got to work with all the password reset requests before getting to grips with fixing a hard drive, before she knew it it was 12:30. Felicity's office phone started ringing, startling her from her work " Felicity Smoak ..." she simply answered adjusting a lead which fixed the problem."Ms Smoak, there is a Tommy Merlyn waiting for you in reception." she immediately looked up at the time smiling, time sure had gone by fast that morning "Ok two minutes..." she replied grabbing her cardigan from the back of her chair, she locked her screen before lifting her bag and walked down to meet him.

Tommy was standing by the front window of the Queens Building waiting for her, he knew she would be too wrapped up in work to even consider checking her phoned and the 4 messages he had sent her in the last half hour, hearing the clip clap of high heeled shoes a smile spread to his lips turning round to see the beautiful blonde he was so eager to spend more time with  
"I'm very sorry to of disturbed you Ms Smoak but I think you need to be watered and fed before I allow you to carry on with your afternoon!" she smiled softly as he put his hand out to hers "Keeping busy?"  
Approaching him she realized how much she had enjoyed his company the previous day and wondered why she never realized it before, snapping from her thoughts she took hold of his hand without hesitation_ 'He's probably just being friendly Felicity, think no more of it'_ Placing a smile upon her lips she rolled her eyes in reply to his comment about her work "I know I'm sorry I just like fixing things and solving stuff ... Keeps my brain from going to mush!"  
As the walked down to Big Belly Burger Felicity spoke to Tommy about her busy morning and her unexpected visit from Oliver  
"So he was in there all ready? Pfft no offence or anything but he could of called last night or text to see if you were OK, he hasn't done it before?" he asked curiously, there was no way he could of caught on that she was telling a little white lie.  
"Nothing before... He clearly wants something!" she laughed  
"As long as it's not something I want, then I'm very happy... Now you hungry or just peckish?" he asked stopping by the cafe  
"I never knew there was a difference?!" she questioned with a small tilt of her head  
"Mhmmm I would say hungry as I doubt I will get much tonight as again keeping busy!"

Tommy and Felicity carried on their walk hand in hand until they arrived at Big Belly Burger, Felicity walked over to her normal seat she would normally sit in if it was with Oliver or Diggle, she knew what her order would be all ready but she took a menu out for her eyes to skim over what else they had to offer, Carly was standing behind the counter and saw the familiar blonde female who had entered, she took out her own phone deciding to text Dig "You never told me Felicity had a boyfriend x" she sent the text before walking over to the pair, they both order the same two cheese burgers with fries and coke. As Carly walked away she turned round gaining eye contact with Felicity giving her an obvious wink, she simply laughed in reply  
"I tell you what... I wish I had stayed at home actually, I could of done with an extra few hours in bed!" she laughed turning to Tommy who was all ready staring at her, noticing this she blushed slightly looking down to her hands resting on the table  
"Yeah tell me about it, although I don't want you to hate me but I did have a nap once I got home!" she rolled her eyes "Gee thanks... Also I really just did want to deal with people, If I could have a job where it was just me and my computer I would be the happiest Felicity alive!"  
Listening to her he allowed a laugh to escape his lips "Only you could get away with saying that... That's cute!"  
Once there lunch had arrived they both sat in comfortable silence as they ate, Diggle made his way through the door of the diner walking to Carly offering her a kiss to her cheek, Carly pointed over which caught the eye of Felicity, Diggle just raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh Crap..." she mumbled to herself, Tommy picked up on what she said and turned to see what she was looking at

"Is that Mr Diggle? Oliver's body guard right? You in some sort of trouble? You not sharpen his arrows?" he teased which led to a gentle kick under the table "Stop it... Oh god you reckon he know's that I lied to him yesterday you don't do you? Oh my god he does..." she panicked sitting back from the last few fries that were on her plate  
"Felicity relax, your entitled to an evening off... It's not your proper job and it just looks like he is paying his girlfriend a visit ok!"  
he nodded placing his foot beside hers raising it so it was stroking over her ankle, her eyes returned back to his with a smile  
"Right ok... It's totally cool right?" she smirked before checking the time "Aw man... Time to head back soon..." she mumbled putting on a playful frown, they soon got to their feet so they could pay, Tommy immediately went straight over to pay not giving Felicity the option, this led her to smile up to Diggle who just smirked "Having fun?"  
"Yeah ... Tommy offered to take me to lunch, which was really nice. I've been proper busy!" she explained trying not to ramble  
Moment later Tommy saved her from elaborating to much by taking her hand once more leading her out, once they arrived back Tommy smirked seeing the two receptionists watching " See you tonight then Ms Smoak.." he leant in close to her ear before placing a soft kiss to her cheek "Certainly!" she smirked looking up to him before turning off for the second part of her day.

The afternoon flew by and Felicity was straight out the door dead on 5pm, she drove back to her place to decide what she would be wearing to Verdant that evening, she changed her glasses to her contacts as soon as she got in so she wouldn't forget. She stood in front of her open wardrobe sighing to herself, Felicity wasn't exactly one for nights out clubbing only every now and then but she still didn't think she had anything suitable for the popular club, she also wanted something that would make Tommy's mouth drop, a small smirk crept to her lips as she picked out a Little Black Dress right at the back, it was a strapless number '_This is it'  
_Placing it into her bag she curled her hair placing it in a up do so parts of her hair could hang in ringlets "Ta dah! "she simply smiled at herself in the mirror deciding she would do her make up just before she was going.

Taking her bits she heading back to "The Lair" no one else was there as yet so she thought she would get a head start on their latest mark and get all the blue prints printed off before either of the males arrived. Felicity was busy typing away when Oliver and Diggle both arrived together, Dig had updated Oliver on what he had saw that lunch time, to say the least he was not impressed. Oliver didn't want anyone hurting Felicity and that was his main concern as he knew what Tommy could be like, he decided to keep an eye on the situation rather than have felicity blow up in his face. Oliver hooded up and went off out with Diggle as back up, this left time for Felicity to get herself dressed up, she walked over to the mirror in the corner of The Lair and started applying her make up, she went the Smokey eye look and finished up with red lipstick, she went and changed into her black dress which was shorter than what she originally thought but it would do the job, she slipped on her black heels and made her way back to the computer just as Oliver had arrived back  
"That one can be crossed..." he words stopped as he eyed Felicity who was leant over turning her monitor off, she looked round with a smirk standing herself up straight "Off out?" Oliver questioned slowly putting his bow down keeping his eyes on her  
"Yeah just up stairs so I thought I would dress for the occasion, I've all finished and there is some info on the next guy Anthony Sutton .. Maybe see you up there!" she secretly hoped not, she couldn't cope with the glare thing he had going on, what was with that?  
Felicity grabbed her clutch bag and headed up the stairs, she could all ready hear the music booming from outside,_ 'why did I agree to this?' _she sighed with a shake of her head before she walked in, she wriggled her way round to the bar and leant over so the barman could hear her "Vodka, Lime and Lemonade please!" she called before casting her eye around the room, no sign of Tommy yet, "Where are you Merlyn.." she frowned slightly before returning her look to the bar.

"Ms Smoak... Vodka, Lime and Lemonade, On the house!" Tommy placed the drink down in front of her with his cheeky smile she had grown to love, he soon made his way round to the other side of the bar, the image of her almost knocked the breath out of him,_ 'Wow does she look good' _The way the dress elongated her legs and showed of some cleavage and defined her small body was perfect and her smile well... All she needed was the smile, as he reached her his arm slipped round her waist leaning so he could speak in her ear  
"You look beautiful... fancy a dance?" he offered raising an eyebrow wondering how far he could push her,  
he all ready had her at the Verdant, and agreeing to lunch earlier that day.  
Felicity knew what he was doing and she wasn't one for backing down, she took a few sips of her drink for courage if anything  
"Let's go!" she winked taking hold of his hand leading him to a clear part of the dance floor, she soon started to dance in front of him with her hips swinging in time to the music, she placed his hands on her waist with her eyes remaining on his watching his reactions, all his mind was on at the moment was the seductive movement of her hips against him, he immediately yanked her closer so that their bodies were touching, her hands were trailing up his his muscular arms and over his shoulders so that they were soon wrapped round his neck, her body was grinding against his in a teasing manner and Tommy was doing everything in his power then not to lay her across the bar and kiss all of her body.  
Noticing the change in his eyes Felicity wanted to push the boundaries, she turned herself round making sure Tommy's hands were still round her resting on her hips, she swayed her body so she was making ultimate impact on his, she smirked to herself she was doing pretty dam good if she didn't say so herself.  
Tommy joined in making sure he was pushing his hips into the back of hers, his lips came down and starting kissing under her ear "I never knew you could be such a tease..." he whispered turning her back round  
"Well I never had the opportunity to show you..." she winked as her fingers toyed with his shirt.

Oliver had decided to make an appearance that evening and had witnessed the what was going on between his IT girl, had he ever seen her so confident and carefree around him? Obviously not. He got distracted by Laurel coming up behind him but by the time he looked back round they had gone.

Tommy had quickly taken hold of her hand and pulled her to the corridor leading to the office when she decided to allow her finger to trace along the waist line over his trousers and over his hip, he could no longer wait for the opportunity to kiss her bright red lips that just screamed out kiss me, once the door was closed behind them he wasn't going to wait for Felicity to kiss him he immediately pressed her up against the wall and trailed hot kisses up along her neck and her jawline before he smirked placed his lips on hers, Felicity's hands moved so she could run her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back, every now and then she would tug on his lower lip which created a playful growl from the back of his throat, he kept his arms round her keeping her body set against his, for a moment he pulled away to look at her, beautiful Felicity.  
A smile crept on to her lips as she tilted her head to look up to him "What?" she whispered her fingers now running along his lower lip  
"Nothing... I have just been wanting to do that all day!" he smiled a genuine happy smile, Felicity awarded him by a soft kiss her hands fisting his shirt as she was pulling from his trousers "Felicity Smoak..." he chuckled before lifting her up to him, her legs wrapped round his waist as he started making his way towards the office, his lips kissing up along her neck made her head fall back allowing him more access as his hands skimmed up her thighs, the all of a sudden loudness of the music increased as someone opened the door  
"Tommy!" she whispered as he pulled away he quickly pushed open the fire escape door and stepped out into the cold shutting the door behind them, he placed her down taking her hand so they could run round the corner, they both giggled like school children that had been caught out, he placed his finger to her lips as he tipped his head round hearing the door open. It was none other than Oliver Queen, he looked back down to her pulling her into a hug as he felt her shiver  
"Maybe we should continue this at my place..." he whispered down in her ear, With a playful smirk she took hold of his tie and pulled it gently "That's the best thing I've heard all day..."

**Okay guys let me know what you think... Next Chapter will be between Tommy and Oliver confronting each other! **

**May go up to an M if you guys want more between Tomcity! Review pretty please!**

**Much Love**

**Kate x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey (:  
I've had a few idea's crop up in my mind before writing a chapter between Oliver and Tommy so please bear with! (: I do hope you like my idea though (: **

Felicity was dropped off home after her night out at Verdant, Tommy was ordered to work the rest of his shift after Oliver had seen them that evening, Oliver was less than impressed by the way Felicity was around him, he couldn't understand why she couldn't just be herself around him, he must admit he did like seeing her carefree smile and the way her hair bounced when she laughed. Felicity was the light at the end of the tunnel and he didn't want Tommy to stop that even though he was the cause of her smile.  
Felicity was furious though that Oliver had decided to leave the club with Laurel and make Tommy work, they were both walking out the door when Oliver called Tommy to come back, the large sigh escaped her lips out of frustration made Oliver straighten up and leave, she looked up to Tommy as he took hold of her hands

"Don't wait up for me ok... He's being a Jackass! Tomorrow is Saturday and we'l make a day out of it? What do you think!?"  
he asked trying to cheer them both up, Tommy too was all ready trying to plan some form of revenge in his head all ready  
"Ok but don't have too much fun!" Felicity mumbled looking down to the ground as she played with his shirt  
"After what I was planning to do, I don't think I will!"he chuckled slightly watching her _'Wow she is just breathtakingly beautiful'  
_With a small smile tugging at her lips she crept up onto her tip toes and pressed several gentle kisses to his lips before she called over a taxi. With that she was heading home and Tommy turned back into the heaving bar.

Back at home she kicked off her heels which were killing her feet within ten minutes of wearing them but she wouldn't let anyone know, she looked back at her reflection once she reached her room and smiled, her fingers trailed down her neck where Tommy was leaving hot kisses before they were rudely interrupted _'Damn Oliver' _she cursed removing the rest of her clothing, she settled down after removing her make up to watch a few episodes of The Big Bang Theory to calm her mind down, there was far too much going on in her head to allow her to sleep. Hearing her phone buzz after 3 episodes she wearily leant over and lifted it to see whose name it was, seeing Tommy's the smile was immediate, he was starting to have more and more of an effect on her  
_'You should really come out more often Smoak, I loved seeing you! Tomorrow Can I pick you up at 10:30 make a day of things?_  
_P.s You Looked Smoakin Hot tonight ;) Xxx'  
_With that her heart leapt in joy as she re read the text once more, she was looking forward to 10:30 all ready, thoughts immediately went through her mind reading that he thought she looked ho_t ' I am so going to have to go dress shopping!'  
_Hitting reply she grinned as he fingers swept over the buttons _  
'I will come out again only if I get special treatment like tonight, maybe next time I could see your office and I could show you how Smoaking hot it can get ;) Shall see you in the morning... Sweet Dreams! xxx'_

Felicity clapped her hands excited, he really did bring out the cheeky side in her and she loved it, she got up and turned off the tv so she could jump into bed and get a good nights rest before what ever he planned what they were going to do the following day.  
One more text came through and she couldn't resist the urge, it was the reply from her last text  
_"I'l be dreaming of you... Xxx" _Simple but sweet and within moments, Felicity had fallen asleep.  
Tommy was back at his place by 4, things slowed down soon after Oliver and Laurel had left and the place shut early. Tommy had truly got to see how cheeky and flirtatious she could be, he loved seeing this new side to her, a side he would of never of guessed in a million years of the quirky IT girl. He sat and thought about what he could do with her tomorrow, he usually thought of something on the day but he wanted to prepare himself. Tommy tucked himself up in bed with happy thoughts of Felicity and god her lips were definitely going to be in his dreams tonight.

The next morning at 10:30 came a knock on her door,_ 'Very prompt another tick on my list'_ Felicity smiled as she thought to herself going to answer the door "Good Morning Ms Smoak... Good night's sleep?" he asked as she stepped back to allow him in.  
"Very good thanks and you?" she asked walking over to collect her bag.  
"Oh yes and you my dear lady had a big part to play in that ..." he teased walking up behind her so he could wrap his arms around her waist, as he stood behind her he breathed in her scent, the fresh smell of Strawberries coming from her freshly washed hair which accompanied her fruity perfume.  
Felicity blushed as she felt his arms around her, it was a great comforting feeling that surrounded hers and it did no good for her emotions over him, part of her wanted to pounce on him to finish off what they had started yesterday but she thought better of it to save that for later "You ready?" he asked pressing his lips to her cheek, with that she nodded resting her head back on his chest "Yeah come on ... Let's hit the road!" she grinned turning herself round in his arms  
"You gonna let me know where were going?" she asked him curiously with a tilt of her head "Noooo that would ruin my surprise!"

As Felicity got in the car she looked out the window trying to think up where he could be taking her, she hadn't traveled much outside of Starling City, she knew that he knew that but apart from that she didn't think he would know allot else  
"Smoak stop thinking... Your getting that thinky face on and I don't like it... Either means your up too something or your worrying so stop!" he nodded as he started to drive out of Starling City  
"Sorry... I'm just a wee bit of a control freak and I like information like where I may be going!" she giggled slightly, it was a nice drive through some country side which Felicity smiled brightly at as they drove through, she was so used to the City it felt a bit alien. After an hours drive Felicity's eyes widened as she saw the sea  
"Tommy Merlyn are we going to the beach?" she questioned with a big childish grin spreading on her lips, she clapped her hands and squeaked in excitement as he nodded in reply, watching her expressions Tommy's heart swelled relief that he was making her happy. He pulled into a parking space and quickly got out opening the door for her "My Lady!" he winked waiting for her to get out,  
Once she did her arms flung round his neck as he lips found his, after a few seconds she pulled back much to his disappointment  
"I love the surprise!" she admitted, in that time he walked round to the boot  
"Part two of the surprise is a homemade picnic! Would you like to join me?" He asked locking the car as he held his arm out for her to link hers with "I would love too!"

Tommy had made some sandwiches, and bought various other bits along. As he didn't know Felicity that well which he was hoping would soon change, he bought a bit of everything, several flavor of crisps and fruit and you name it. It was there.  
After eating Felicity laid back on the picnic blanket and Tommy joined beside her, he laid on his side simply admiring her natural beauty, she turned her head to look up to him through her sunglasses and smile "Thank you for bringing me here... I haven't been to the beach since... Well I don't know when, I never really went much as a child. My parents were always busy and throughout summer holidays it was just me and my Nana and she wasn't up for sitting hours on end at the beach... To be fair I never went out much when I was younger, I spent my days inside with a computer surprise surprise! Probably a reason why I it takes me forever to get a tan!" she admitted as she spoke, Tommy didn't interrupt her, he wanted to know more about her childhood and things she did or didn't like, he was liking their quality time.  
"So I'm guessing you spent allot of time with your Nana?" he asked curiously leaning up on his arm as the other laid over her waist  
"Yeah I did, I was always there... After school, weekends and all the school breaks! My parents worked all the hours under the sun and I only really saw them properly at Christmas. Even my birthdays I saw them for around half hour of a morning... It did change though as I got older and well I suppose they got older so stopped working the long hours! So yeah must of been ages since I have been to the beach!" she spoke quietly as she watched him watching her.

"Come on what about you? I bet you were down the beach in the holidays?" she asked him not wanting to bore him with her talking "Well yeah not always and I suppose were the opposite, the older I got the less time I saw my Dad so I spent more time with Oliver and his family... We were inseparable throughout our teenage years, I suppose we were each others wing man!" he chuckled slightly at the fond memory "Funny how things change hmm!?" he nodded soon laying on his back  
"You still had a best friend though... I was a geeky mousy hair geek with glasses that fell off my nose all the time... Hardly best friend material!" she smirked slightly "I so wanna see these photographs..." Tommy teased nudging her  
"Na huh ... No way Hosay! They are hidden! Locked up so they can never be found!" She rolled her eyes nudging him back. Tommy looked round to her once more in thought, she never had a best friend and she thought of herself as incapable of having friends because of her looks, he sighed slightly leaning over to kiss her, he stopped just before her lips "Your beautiful... I bet you were then but you are most definitely now... " he whispered kissing her gently, she instinctively leant up in response allowing her hand stroke over her cheek, within seconds he had rolled her over so a couple of times laughing against each others lips before he was on top of her,his fingers brushed her hair from her face  
"Felicity... I'm really really starting to like you and not just the normal like but you know like like and I really want to get to know you more as your such an amazing lady and just being around you makes me smile, I wanna do days like this more often and just spend more time with you ... Your just sooo ... You and unique an..." before he had time to finish her lips were back on his leaning up to his body as their legs became tangled, she pulled back laying her head down once more  
"I can tell your spending time with me all ready! Your beginning to ramble!" she teased as her finger traced his lower lip removing the lip gloss from her own. "We'll be a right pair!" he chuckled.

The rest of the day zoomed by, after finishing up their picnic they took a long walk along the beach hand in hand just getting to know each other more, on the walk back they had ice cream and messed about trying to push each other in the sea, it was early evening before they decided to make a move back home, the drive back seemed a lot quicker than what it was on the way. Tommy pulled up out side Felicity's and walked her to the door, unlocking she tilted her head looking up to him "Coffee?" she asked hopeful he would take up her offer and how could he refuse, she walked in pressing her answer machine to check if she had any messages, when it cropped up she had 3 she raised an eyebrow dumping her stuff on the sofa  
"Felicity can you pick up I need to ask you a favor? " Was the first, she sighed making her way into the kitchen to pop the kettle on as the next one played "I've called your cell 4 times now Felicity ... Just answer god damit before I come over..."  
Tommy sat down rolling his eyes partially in amusement that for once Felicity actually didn't spend her limited amount of free time obeying every command and on the other hand irritation, How could he speak to her like that!  
Felicity was walking through running her fingers through her loose hair as the final message played "Felicity Smoak answer me right now... I can tell your ignoring my calls and if yuo don't answer again I am so tracking your phone! Your not the only one who knows how to use technology!"

As it ended Felicity gasped shaking her head "Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't own me! This whole Hood thing is getting way out of hand, I can't spend every living moment in there I mean I am human and it's only been today for gods sakes it's not as though I'm taking the mick with it all... Beside he can use a computer, he doesn't need me there holding his hand whilst he's doing it..." Tommy sat there and let her ramble in anger, if he didn't he would get started and that definitely wouldn't end, leaving it a couple of minuted he stood to his feet wrapping his arms round her in an attempt to calm her down, her breathing had quickened rapidly within the last few minutes, his fingers ran through her hair as he kissed her forehead a couple of times  
"Don't let him get to you... He's doing it as a wind up and he's winning!" he spoke quietly keeping her close to him, he leant back to look at her and she slipped her arms to his neck  
"Your right sod him... I'm not gonna let him ruin my day!" she nodded before a smirk crept to her lips "And my night!" And with that her lips were on his for the countless amount of times that day, he hands slipped to her waist lifting her up to save her from stretching up to him, he walked them over to the sofa where he placed her down without removing his lips from hers, not even for a started to trail kisses down her jawand neck, he heard her gasp as he reached her weak spot based at under her ear, his hands started to skim over her thighs up under her summer dress as his kisses continued to move further south, soft moans escaped her lips wanting him more and more each second and she was pinned under him all she could do was run her fingers through his hair and push up against him which proved successful as he quickend the pace, fed up with him doing the work her fingers locked in his hair and tugged him back up so she could press her lips back to his urgently, his fingers still remained on her inner thigh as he felt the rest of her body against him, the sensation was becoming too much, he wrapped her legs back round his waist lifting her back up walking round to find her bedroom, a knock came at the door just about he was about to press her to the wall and start slowly but teasingly removing her clothing, a groan came from his lips as she whispered to him "Ignore it!" she was insistant by pulling his top over his head, she smirked starting to kiss along his neck nipping every now and then on the way down. Another knock came and then another with her name being called  
"You have got to be kidding me... Oliver?!" she whispered

"I know your in there... the lights are on..!" Tommy tensed with his grip on her tightening as they stood in silence "Don't make me break the door down..."  
Reluctantly Tommy put her down knowing full well Oliver would knock it down and come charging in, Felicity marched to the door before Tommy coughed "Uh Fliss... Your dress...!" he smirked leaning back as it was bunched round her waist, blushing she pulled it down before opening the door

"What the hell do you want Queen!" She shouted flinging the door open, Olivers eyes widened seeing her lip gloss smudged and her hair roughed up, as she stepped back asking "Well?!" he saw Tommy shirtless, things were going to get ugly.

**Hope you like! I wanna do more chapters of Tomcity getting to know more about each other... I'm starting to adore them!  
Also taking requests... Anyone got any idea's for revenge on Oliver?  
Defo going up to an M rating next time guys! (:**

**Reviews always wanted!**

**Much Love  
Kate X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for my reviews I love em! Keep them coming :)**

Felicity stood with her arms folded as she stared up at Oliver who hadn't taken his eyes off a topless Tommy "Well come on, what was soo urgent you threatened to kick my door down?" she questioned not allowing him enough room to step inside  
"I umm... You weren't answering your phone and I got worried... But what is Tommy doing here?" Oliver asked returning his gaze to Felicity who just shook her head "Gee Oliver let me think... He's topless, I'm kinda breathless add two and two together!"  
she shouted "Now if you don't mind I want you to leave!"  
"Pffft I don't think so... Felicity come on you barely know him!" About to open her mouth Tommy coughed slightly putting his top back on "You know what Oliver I thought you couldn't stoop any lower, your really trying your best to make sure I could never be happy, Felicity is amazing and if you must know I'm falling for her and pretty damn hard. This isn't the most ideal way of telling her that but there you go" he frowned walking over "Sorry Fliss... I best head off before I do something I regret!" he stood in front of her placing a soft kiss on her forehead which lingered "You can handle him right?" he whispered and she just nodded "Yeah ... I'll call!" she smiled faintly watching him barge past Oliver who didn't move.

Once Tommy was out of sight Oliver looked to her "Do you know what he's like? Do you even know what the guy is capable off? He will hurt you Felicity... I don't want that to happen!" he admitted honestly, all anger in his voice was now gone and it was Oliver being normal Oliver "Look I'm a big girl Oliver and I'm not Thea, I can make my own mistakes but I really trust him, the reason I didn't answer my phone was because I was out with Tommy" she paused stepping back to allow him in  
"He planned a surprise day and he took me to the beach and we had a picnic and you know what ... It's the happiest I have felt in a long time, he makes me relax and not worry about keeping up appearances around him and I like that allot" She sighed sitting herself down on the sofa crossing her legs "Besides people change... Look at you! Your not half the brat you were before the Island..." she shrugged with a small smile creeping on her lips slightly "Umm thanks?" Oliver replied back following her  
"I just worry about you Felicity, you mean a great deal to me and I don't want anyone hurting you. You and Tommy... Your my best friends and..." she interrupted him as he was about to continue "Then you should be happy for us right? You know because I'm falling for him too" she finally admitted out loud and to herself with a smile  
Oliver was taken aback by this, he never thought he would see the day where Tommy had feelings for a quirky IT girl and where the Quirky IT girl had feelings for an ex Playboy "In that case I'll leave you be but I will be doing the big brother talk on him!" Oliver nodded with a small smirk tugging at his lips as he checked the time "Shoot... I'm late for dinner with Laurel" he stood himself up and brushed himself down "Again I'm sorry" Oliver smiled patting her shoulder gently before he left.

As he was gone Felicity sighed to herself popping her feet up, she never thought Oliver would act in the way he did but now she knew the reason she knew he cared in his own little way, she lifted her phone and dialed Tommy's number, after two rings he answered  
"Has the jerk left yet?" he asked immediately.  
"Ahhh hello to you too and yeah he's gone... He was doing the over protective best friend/big brother routine" Felicity explained with a small smile "So be prepared he will be on to you tomorrow!" she warned not knowing how he would go about doing that, she dread to think.  
"Really? Great... Does the guy not trust me? Then again we did hang around allot! I'l give him a few home truths of his own though" he muttered, Felicity just laughed wanting to change the subject "Thanks again... You know for today, I really enjoyed myself!"  
Tommy smiled hearing her words, he was glad he made her happy "Me too and I mean it we should so do more days like today" he smiled "I agree! But for now I guess I best catch up on some sleep... Although I had other plans!" she smirked cheekily hoping he would pick up what she was on about, which he did. "Damn Oliver!" he growled and she giggled  
"Can I come see you tomorrow? Or you come to me? We could do a movie night or something seeing as I'm not working?" Tommy asked as he got back to his " Maybe watch a few Harry Potters which I have failed to see" At this comment Felicity gasped "What?" he asked hesitantly "You've never seen some of the Harry Potters? Okay Merlyn where on earth have you been? When Oliver told me he hadn't he had an excuse of the Island but you Mister do not!"  
Tommy laughed loving the sound of her voice "I'm sorry I'm sorry... Problem solved that is tomorrow planned ok" he smirked  
"Okay well I will see you tomorrow then... " She yawned slightly "Yup Sleep tight Fliss"

The following morning Oliver had woken up and went on his morning run, as he went past Tommy's building he stopped and looked back deciding to go and have a word. It was 9am and in Oliver's eyes it wasn't early but in Tommy's eyes he wondered what the emergency was when there was a sudden knock at his door, Tommy opened up standing in just his boxers and his hair going in all directions as he rubbed his eyes "Oh it's only you, got a habit of banging on doors! What do you want?" he mumbled leaning against the door frame, Oliver just made his way inside must to Tommy's irritation "Ummm do come in!" he rolled his eyes shutting the door.  
"You hurt Felicity in any way shape or form I will personally ring your neck out... Understand!" Oliver said to him calmly, Tommy's eyes blinked as he listened "Is that you or The Hood talking?" he questioned raising an eyebrow as he leant back against the door  
"Both" Olivers reply was blunt but he wanted to get the message across to him  
"Felicity means allot to me... She is the one person who will listen with out judging, she's a caring person who is full of light and I don't want you to be the one to snuff it out" Tommy walked over rubbing the back of his neck  
"Look Oliver I know back in the day I was a ... We were ass holes but now we have changed and I've changed and you know what Felicity makes me want to be a better person, her positive attitude is one to be admired and it's rubbing off and I don't even think I made the effort to impress any one like I have with her, not even Laurel" He smiled faintly sitting on the arm of the chair  
"Look Oliver I really like her ok and I can promise you and myself that I won't mess things up"

Oliver just smiled to him "We have really grown up huh..." Tommy nodded in agreement "Yeah, Scary though right?!" They both laughed finally in agreement with something "I believe you but remember... Mess her about you mess me about" he nodded heading to the door "I know! Not gonna barge in on us again though are you?"  
"Your safe!" Oliver replied with a gentle smile "Promise!"

**I know it's short but I've had hardly any time but I will update this again soon (: **

**Muchos Love**

**Kate**

**x **


End file.
